1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby identification system, bracelet, and bracelet assembly for attachment to a baby""s wrist or ankle and to the mother""s wrist after delivery. The system of the invention is used in neonatology units to identify a newborn baby and the mother of the baby immediately after the baby is delivered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Experienced registered nurses appreciate the importance of providing their patients with a safe environment. Presently, the most commonly used baby identification system used for newborns and their mothers is rapidly proving itself deficient and dangerous. The commonly used system includes three soft plastic bracelets that fasten to the wrist or ankle via a buttonhole method, or by a metal clamp. Two of the three bracelets are attached to the wrist or ankle of a baby and the other bracelet to the mother""s wrist immediately after delivery. All three bracelets are provided with an identical identification number.
This most commonly used method for identifying babies and linking them to their mother is failing on a daily basis in neonatology units. It is well known that the outside diameter of the flesh around the wrists and ankles of a baby is larger immediately after delivery than within a day or two. The commonly used baby identification bracelets frequently slip from the ankles and wrists of babies as they decrease in size after birth. Such bracelets become lost in the linens used by a baby and in the linens on the bed of the mother. Most alarmingly, such commonly used bracelets are frequently found lying on the floor of neonatology units, and the babies who wore the lost bracelets have no written identification attached thereto. Nurses are forced to check for identification bands at the beginning and end of their shift. If one bracelet is missing from the baby, a new set of bracelets must be applied to the mother and baby because each set of three bracelets has a distinct, common identification number printed on each of the three bracelets in the set. Such searching procedures and bracelet replacement procedures are time-consuming and expensive.
With the increasing and widespread number of infant abductions and xe2x80x9cbaby switchingxe2x80x9d, any chance of error in identifying babies should be eliminated or reduced to the minimum. Parents are becoming concerned and have started questioning the safety and security of their most precious possession, their baby. With the commonly used buttonhole or metal clamp systems for attaching baby identification bracelets to a baby, the bracelets are either attached too loosely and allow them to slip from the wrist or ankle of the baby, or the baby identification bracelets are attached too tightly and cause the edges of the plastic bracelets to xe2x80x9ccut intoxe2x80x9d the delicate skin on the wrist and ankle of the baby wearing the bracelets.
When a critically ill premature baby is admitted to the neonatal intensive care unit, the medical team""s first thought is saving the baby""s life. This is a crucial time when the identity of the baby is not the highest priority. Commonly available identification bracelets which are too large for the premature baby are quickly taped to the bed of the baby and remain there for weeks until the baby xe2x80x9cgrows intoxe2x80x9d the bracelets. During the period of time that the baby has no bracelet attached, the baby is commonly referred to by neonatal personnel as xe2x80x9cJane or John Doexe2x80x9d. No identification remains with the premature baby too small for attachment of an identification bracelet when the baby is removed from its bed. There is thus a need for a baby identification bracelet that can be adjusted to fit the wrists and ankles of a premature baby.
Occasionally a mother is discharged from a hospital before her baby is released from the nursery or neonatal intensive care unit. This separation may be due to a premature birth requiring a lengthy hospital stay, neonatal infection, or other medical necessity. There is a need in the art for a baby identification system to include a family member other than the mother to link the family member to the baby in the event the mother must leave the baby in the hospital due to the illness of the baby, or her illness may require her removal from the hospital while her baby remains. Furthermore, the mother""s decease shortly after childbirth may leave her baby in a medical facility with no other family member linked to the identification number on the baby""s identification bracelet.
Baby identification bracelets and identification systems are well-known in the art. Patents of the related art of which applicants are aware are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,517,456; 3,106,028; 3,214,808; 4,272,900; 4,499,680; 4,506,415; 4,833,807; 6,212,808, D250,423; D255,668; D257,562; D261,905; and D368,231.
It is an object of the invention to provide a baby identification system which is virtually fail-proof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a baby identification bracelet which can be tightened but cannot be loosened while attached to the wrist or ankle of a baby.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a baby identification bracelet which will not slide from the wrist or ankle of the baby.
It is another object of the invention to provide a set of four baby identification bracelets having a common identical identification number imprinted thereon to enable a baby to wear two of the four bracelets, the mother to wear one of the four bracelets, and the father to wear one of the four bracelets, thereby enabling the father and mother to be linked to a baby.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a baby identification system including a set of bracelets for placement on the ankle or wrist of the baby and on the mother, each bracelet having a pocket portion for placement of an identification card for the baby, a common identification number, a flexible fastening strap connected to the pocket portion, the flexible fastening strap having a plurality of ratchet teeth thereon, and a locking mechanism for receiving and securing the flexible fastening strap, the locking mechanism having a plurality of ridges which are engaged by a cam to enable the fastening strap to be moved in one direction only therein to tighten the fastening strap about a wrist or ankle and preventing the fastening strap from being loosened on a wrist or ankle.
In another embodiment of the invention, a bracelet is provided with an enlarged pocket portion for receipt of the pocket portion cut from the first embodiment of the bracelet of the invention.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, an additional bracelet is provided in the set for placement on the wrist of the father of the baby, or on the wrist of a designated party.